The invention refers to the attachment for extraction corks and similar bottle stoppers whereby a cork can be drawn from the bottle without application of any additional tool and/or special opener designed for the respective purpose. The invention belongs to class B 67B 07/04 of the international patent classification.
The technical problem successfully solved by the invention in question refers to the design and construction of such attachment that will allow for extraction a cork or similar bottle stopper without any additional bottle opener.
The problem of opening the bottles closed with corks can only be solved with the application of a special bottle opener. Several versions of openers have been known where the main part is constituted of a bar twisted into a spiral body that is to be introduced into the cork. The simplest version of such attachment is fitted with a transversal handle on the top that allows for extraction of the cork with a simple pull. Besides, there are various other versions that allow for easier extraction. Such versions are, for instance, described in WO 97/01504, WO 96/15062, EP 620 154 patent documents.
All the above described versions of bottle openers do not solve the technical problem of opening bottles, closed with a cork or similar stopper, without application of an additional bottle opener. But the invention in question, however, aims at construction of such attachment for extraction corks or similar bottle stoppers that allows for extraction without application of an additional tool and/or bottle opener. For this purpose the attachment is designed as a twisted body to be introduced into the stopper, provided with a pull type string on the top. There may also be a screw introduced into the body of the bottle stopper; it is connected with the opening string via a special washer or with a bayonet pin.